


Puesto

by sayoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Gap Filler, Just terrible men and kind of casual sex, M/M, Not Romance, Smut, i'll finish this when i'm done, this may be ooc idek anymore, tipsy bitsy spider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayoko/pseuds/sayoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Illumi was well aware of how dangerous the Phantom Troupe could be. His father's warnings had been very clear. Even so, the family's involvement with the Ryodan was far from over. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Short fic about how Illumi met Chrollo, and about things that could have happened between them after that. (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera estrofa

**Author's Note:**

> (The smut will be in the next chapter. Maybe I'll separate it in two chapters, I'm not sure yet. But, yeah, I plan to finish this one soon c: )
> 
> ...The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bAGDOYdO1Q) btw ( ⓛ ω ⓛ )

It was summer and the night breeze was hot and humid. The neon lights from the night clubs and the smog that still lingered over the city tinted the sky a light shade of burgundy. It was Friday night and as usual there were people in the streets, laughing and having fun. Illumi was not having fun. He was unable to locate a target and it frustrated him that it was taking so long. However, it could be over soon. The assassin was tailing a man that he believed would meet with his target that night. There was only one problem: he had entered a popular night club. Illumi could not wait outside; there was a high probability that this guy and his target would not leave together. Besides, he had a bad feeling. Somehow the weirdest things happened on crucial moments. He needed to be closer, so he went inside the building.

The air inside was even worse, hot like an oven and dense with smoke. The guy he was tailing was right in the middle of the overcrowded dance floor. Illumi had no intention of going there and dance, so instead he chose to go the second level, built on a platform with a great view of the first floor.

It was kind of funny.  _To think that this person is so difficult to locate, but it’s going to be found because of a lousy friend…_  His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden presence of someone close to him. It surprised him that he had not felt them approach.

The stranger was a young man. There were two things that stood out about him. First, he had a tattoo on his forehead, which was somehow familiar to Illumi but he could not remember from what. Second, there was something really pleasant in his expression. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what; it was just the energy he emanated, some kind of softness in his eyes.

“Is it okay to…?” said the man as he pointed to the spot right next to the Zoldyck.

_Why wouldn’t it be ok? It’s not my building, I can’t tell you where to st-…. Oh._

It took a couple of seconds for Illumi to realize this man was not asking if it was ok to stand next to him, but to start a conversation.

“Sure.” He answered by reflex.

 _Wait, no._  Illumi opened his mouth again to correct himself and decline the proposition, but the man was smiling so brightly that he couldn’t get himself to say anything.  _Whatever... He will get bored and leave._

“Are you alone?”

“No.”

“Oh…”

Even with the awful lighting of the club, Illumi could see the disillusion on the stranger's face. But he didn’t leave. The man kept staring at him as if he was waiting, pleading him to explain further. He looked almost like a puppy.

“I’m with a friend. He went dancing, I’m waiting for him.”

Illumi was feeling exceptionally kind. It didn't matter, he was sure the man would go away soon. It was always like that when unfamiliar people approached him.

“I see…” A soft smile was starting to form again on the stranger's lips. “So, you don't like dancing?”

“Not really.”

Illumi wondered… Did he like to dance? How many times in his life had he danced? Had ever danced with someone outside his family? He couldn’t remember.

“…But, would you make an exception for me?”

Illumi stared blankly at the man. What the hell? Maybe if he just kept staring unblinkingly and in silence, the guy would finally get the hint that he did not want to engage in any kind of interaction.

“I’m sorry… I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Chrollo.”

Illumi felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized the name. He had heard it from his father before.

_The leader of the Phantom Troupe_

The man with the puppy eyes was definitely a threat. Illumi had to think fast.

There were two possibilities: 1. Chrollo had no idea who he was and was just enjoying his Friday night there. 2. Chrollo was aware of who he was and was planning to steal his nen ability. This last possibility was a real problem, because his father had warned him about Chrollo’s stealing ability, but had not explained  _how_  it worked. In addition, there was also the probability that other members of the Troupe were present. He couldn’t just try to run away. The situation was just too dangerous; he had to act as if he was in the worst scenario.

“I’m Gittarackuru.”

Illumi scanned the face of Chrollo to see if there was any kind of reaction to the false name.

“Sorry? I didn’t hear.” He responded with a hand behind his ear.

“Gittarackuru”

“That’s a long name, can I call you Gitta? Ah! Maybe Kuru?”

Illumi tensed up, the response seemed completely normal. He breathed out. It didn’t matter. He knew it was unlikely that such an experimented criminal would fall for that. He had to continue… There was, however, something else bothering him: Chrollo’s aura felt so calm and at ease that it really seemed like he was just another person partying. If it was acting, it was perfect.  _He must be really confident._

"I mean, if you are fine with that."

“…Kuru is fine.”

There was the smile again.

“Well, Kuru, if you don’t dance, can I invite you a drink?”

A sudden idea briefly lightened up Illumi’s void eyes. He was going to make the spider drunk. Even though alcohol does not work the same way than poison, the Zoldyck had a notably high tolerance. If he kept him busy long enough to let the ethanol affect his senses, he would have a better chance to run away.

They sat at the bar located on that same floor. They were facing the wall, so Illumi could not see the dance floor anymore. His client would have to understand. It was clearly preferable to delay the job a bit more than to lose his nen.

He needed something strong, something that acted fast: Tequila shots. Illumi ordered it before Chrollo could even finish reading the drinks menu.

The bartender brought them two small glasses and a Tequila bottle. Illumi quickly served both glasses, drank the shot in one gulp and firmly put the glass back on the counter. Chrollo let out a soft laugh.

“Had a rough week?”

“What?”

“Um…” Chrollo drank his shot and shook his glass in the air. “Because of this, and, well, you look kind of tense.”

“Ah! Yes…”  

It was true, his tension was too obvious. Illumi thought of what he had in favor to try to loosen up; this wasn’t a new scenario for him, he had gone drinking with Hisoka a couple of times and none of them had ended badly. If he could relax next to the magician, he could at least pretend to be relaxed now. Also, such a strong power should have many conditions.

“I’m sorry, I just- I had a rough week.”  Illumi placed an elbow on the bar counter and rested his chin on his hand. He tilted his head lightly before continuing. “But I don’t really want to talk about it now… Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

That seemed to work. They continued to drink and Chrollo refilled the glasses while they chatted. The assassin kept analyzing the situation.

_Stealing someone’s nen must be a difficult task. It must require at least three conditions… These should also be very specific. I have to pay close attention to any kind of strange word or movement. I should also avoid being touched at all costs._

They kept chatting and drinking. Illumi did not notice any kind of “strange phrase or movement”, but he was quite impressed by the thief’s lying skills. Chrollo was telling him a story that could have fooled anyone who was meeting him for the first time. According to him, he was an art dealer who had inherited the business from his father. He talked about current artists, the importance of preserving antiquities, and various other topics. He had also mentioned that, because of his job, he had to travel around the world constantly, and now he was taking a day off before returning to home. He omitted where “home” was supposed to be.

“So you are alone tonight?”

“Yes.”

The assassin was relieved for a second until he remembered he couldn’t trust this information. They kept drinking, and the tequila finally started doing its job. On Illumi, it showed as a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Chrollo on the other hand was dragging his words when speaking.

“Aren’t you hot in that?” Chrollo asked pointing at Illumi’s jacket.

He was, but he needed it to hide his needles. He had not disguised as Gittarackuru because he didn’t want to draw attention, besides, he wanted to avoid the pain his needle modification implied. He thought that a casual look would make him blend in better and make his job easier. He was regretting all of this.

“If I leave it on the chair I’m sure I’ll forget it later.”

“Oh, I see. Yeah, someone would probably steal it.”

Illumi stared at him in disbelief. It was probably the alcohol, but deep down he was starting to feel pissed off. If this was all an act, he really had a nerve to say that.

“You haven’t asked what I do for a living.” The assassin said suddenly.

“Oh, I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to sound pushy… But, yes, please, tell me.”

“I’m a writer.”

“How interesting! A novelist? ”

“Yes. I’m writing a thriller about a famous thief.” There was the reaction he wanted; Chrollo’s eyes were fixed on his, shining, more alive than ever. Illumi held the piercing glaze with his own static stare as he continued.  “But I haven’t had any luck getting it published. It seems thieves are out of fashion.”

Chrollo burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He managed to say after he calmed down. “I’m not laughing at your book, I promise.”

Illumi frowned. He expected him to be offended, not to laugh… Maybe it was for the best. He didn’t seem drunk enough, but he was close. The Zoldyck turned to the bottle of tequila.

“Ah!”

It was empty.

“Do you want to keep drinking?” Chrollo opened his eyes wide in surprise.

“…No.” Maybe it was time for a change of plans. If the thief had the same resistance as the Zoldyck then keeping this going would take too long and become too obvious. “Actually, I need to go to the bathroom.”

It was the perfect excuse, and now was the perfect time to use it. He stood up.

“Oh, me too”

_Fuck_

Chrollo got off his chair as well and took out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

_...It’s fine. It’s ok I can still lose him._

However, nervousness started creeping into him again. Illumi had not felt anyone keeping watch on them so far, but what if there was another member of the Troupe waiting downstairs? Chrollo swayed and had to hold on to a chair to regain his balance.

_I can still lose him. I’ll have to sneak away downstairs. The place is big; even if there are other Troupe members I still have a chance of leaving unnoticed._

 

It seemed the tequila had done its job very well. Chrollo bumped against Illumi several times while going down the metal stairs.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Illumi glanced at him. How could the leader of one of the most dangerous international crime organizations manage to look so pitiful? This was not how he imagined the menace from his father’s story to look like, he was not even close. “…You can lean on me if you think you’re gonna fall.”

“Thanks, but I’m-“

He tripped before completing the sentence and had to hold on Illumi to stop his fall. He laughed all the rest of the way downstairs.

 

“Ah, shit.” Illumi had forgotten how crowded the dance floor was. Looking at the bright side, it was easier to disappear in a sea of people.

“The bathroom’s over there!” Chrollo swiftly took Illumi by the hand and dragged him right into the dance floor.

They advanced slower than a pair of elderly people and, for at least a third of the way, Illumi could not decide what to do. He was being dragged around a crowded dance floor by a tipsy Chrollo, the leader of the Phantom Troupe; it was surreal.

“Aah, noo... It’s too crowded, can’t go any further!” Said the thief about half way to their destination. His voice, however, was quite happy for someone stuck on a dance floor.

 _...He wants to dance. No way._ Illumi let go of Chrollo’s hand and took him by the wrist instead.

“This way there’s less people!” He yelled.

The assassin took the lead and, as they were finally moving forward, the few dim lights that illuminated the place went off and were replaced by a show of laser projectors.  _This is it_. He slowly let go of the man's wrist.

Illumi could hear Chrollo calling out his fake name as soon as the assassin disappeared from his side, but he did not look back. Seconds later, he had finally reached the exit. He was out of the club. 

 

 

 

Illumi closed the door of his hotel room behind him and let himself slip down to the floor. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. The assassin couldn’t shake off the apprehension that still lingered over him, even though he had been extra careful all his way back to the hotel. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths…

_What’s the worst case scenario now? … Chrollo managed to follow me… He attacks… Wait. No. That’s unlikely. There's no way he knows if I’m alone or not… He wouldn’t risk having to face me plus another family member. …Maybe with the rest of the Troupe?... No._

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the dirty ceiling. They wouldn't do that. His father had killed one of them before and, even so, they had never attacked the Zoldyck's residence. It was really improbable that they would do so now, under such uncertain conditions.

_Now, let’s check the consequences of what just happened. One, I lost my target. Two…_

His eyebrows twitched slightly.

_Chrollo… Why didn’t he just attack me?…_

He knew his nen was intact. It was the first thing he had checked after leaving the establishment.

_…Did he really not know who I was?_

There was no use worrying about that now.

He searched for his cellphone… It wasn’t there. He double-checked. It really wasn’t there. Could it have fallen from his pocket while he was escaping?

The assassin sat on the bed and took the phone on the bedside table. Losing that cellphone was not really a problem. He did not have the numbers of his family there, he had memorized those. ...But he had a hunch.

The Zoldyck called the lost phone’s number. There was no response. He tried one more time. He had to confirm his suspicions. If they were true, there was still something he could do to gain something from the mess that had just happened. Someone picked up.

“Hello?”

It was Chrollo’s voice, he seemed upset.

“…You stole my phone.”

“You ditched me.”

“…Yes. I had to.”

There was a pause. Illumi could hear the faint noise of the club in the background, Chrollo was probably outside.

A question broke the silence. “Why? Why were you acting so weird? Who are you really?”

Illumi’s jaw dropped. He refused to believe it. “You really didn’t know?!”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I’m! ... My name is Illumi Zoldyck.” He could hear Chrollo repeating the name in a really low murmur. “I’m an assassin, but you were not my target, I was-“

A sudden explosion of laughter from the other side interrupted him. Illumi waited silently for the man to calm down. He wondered if the leader of the Ryodan was always like this or if he had underestimated how drunk he was.

“Oh, man….” The thief managed to answer. “I  **do**  know that last name.”

“You were not my target” Resumed Illumi. “But when I recognized your name and face I had to cancel m-“

“You had to run away.” Interrupted Chrollo again.

There was another pause. Chrollo was trying to muffle his chuckling.

“Now it all makes sense! I noticed you were acting suspicious but I never thought that could be the reason! ...Wow …You look nothing like your father… Well, I guess this means you won’t meet me to get your phone back, right?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Then, this is a goodbye.”

“Wait” It was Illumi’s turn to interrupt. “I want to know, if you didn’t know who I was, why did you talk to me then?”

There was a short muffled chuckle, again.

“Are you really asking me that?”

“Yes. Why? What’s so funny?”

“I just thought you looked interesting."

"...Oh"

"Yeah, I mean, at first glance you blended in with the rest, but… Upon closer look, you were so different… I thought maybe you were like me. ”

There was yet another pause. Illumi was not sure how to interpret that. He let it go.

“One more question. When did you took my phone?”

“The stairs”

“Ah! I knew it. All that tripping was acting.”

“…Well, to be honest, that was the plan... but I almost fell for real.”

There was a soft laugh again and Illumi smiled. There was no trace of hostility in Chrollo’s voice anymore. The Zoldyck felt relieved. He could still try this last idea.

“Well… Goodbye, Illumi.”

“Wait!” He waited a couple of seconds to make sure Chrollo had not hung up. “You can keep my number.”

“…Don’t you mean your phone?”

“No, my number. I will obviously have to get a new phone. I will call you again from that one, so you can save the new number.”

“I… I’m confused. Are you saying we can meet again someday?”

“No. No… But maybe one day you could need-.”

“Illumi Zoldyck, are you trying to get me to hire you as a hitman?” Interrupted Chrollo in a firm yet mocking tone.

Illumi kept quiet, it was exactly what he was trying to do. Why not? The transactions didn’t have to be face to face. Chrollo laughed again.

“I can’t believe this…”

“You never know! Maybe in the future you could need my help!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine! Oh god… My stomach hurts…Ok, I'll be waiting for your new number then.”

“Thank you.”

"Hey, I really will. Don't trick me again."

"I won't. Goodbye"

 

 

Illumi hung up and let his shoulders drop with a sigh. Even if Chrollo had laughed at him, the amicable tone on his voice during their conversation lead the Zoldyck to believe that he would keep him as a contact. This was good news, and he wasn't taking any significant risk. After all, the family's existence was no secret to anyone and he wasn’t giving Chrollo any kind of advantage over him or his family. Having the leader of the Spiders as a contact could only have a positive outcome. Maybe he could hire him, maybe they could exchange favors, who knew. Also, staying in “friendly” terms with the Troupe could probably translate in more safety for his family. At least from them. Anyway, there was no need to inform any of this to his family. Not yet. The only thing he needed to do now was to pay for the room and move somewhere else, just in case.

 


	2. Intermedio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Illumi's reasoning was this: His father and the leader of the Genei Ryodan had already faced each other once, and none was able to defeat the other. This was dangerous for both parties. If the family got a good contract for the head of someone in the Troupe, they would probably take it and there would be casualties. However, if both groups were allies, this wouldn't happen.  
>  The monetary loss would be compensated by the gain of tactical prowess from the underground organization. Even if they didn’t manage to create a close bond, just the fact of being removed from the family´s target list permanently was enough to be thankful. The least the Troupe could do would be to return the favor. Chrollo seemed like a smart person, he should probably know this too, and he should already be aware that there was no way Illumi's apparent friendliness had no hidden agenda. After all, assassins don’t have friends._
> 
> _Later on, the eldest brother realizes he's wrong. There's no way to make an alliance with the Spider._  
>  However, being acquainted with their leader will be helpful in a way he didn't imagine.  
>  
> 
> Heyooo!!! I'm back. This chapter is just... things... that happen... and that I had to add because I am cursed and can't make things short and I really really wanted to write about it.... So yeah...  
> I won't try to add any specific dates, but I will use a horizontal line to indicate that the events took place in different times... and stuff...  
> First thing happens somewhere before Yorkshin arc... Second thing is when the auction goes to hell.... Third thing is after Illumi impersonates Hisoka at the Troupe's hideout... yup.
> 
> Sorry this is so much Illumi ; ; , Chrollo will be back next chapter tho... But I will only post this today... I'm........ so tired.........  
> Aaaaah... (●´⌓`●)

“You never told me you were a member of the Ryodan.”

Hisoka cursed under his breath as he realized he had forgotten to remove the cloth with the false tattoo from his back. He had been a member for a while, but only wore the fake spider when necessary. He did not really like to be associated with the group.

Illumi stood up from the bed and walked to him. He brushed his fingers over the black spider on the naked back of the redhead.

“…I never thought you were the kind of person that would get a tattoo.”

“Why?”

“Because… It’s too much of a commitment.”

Hisoka huffed a soft laugh and turned around. “I didn’t. It’s a trick.”

The magician hid his hands behind his back for a moment and when he turned around again, there were no signs of the giant tattoo. Illumi blinked twice and softly touched his skin again. Even though he knew this was not real magic, the neatness of the trick still managed to amaze him. He could never find were the illusion began or ended, Hisoka’s skin was always smooth and warm to the touch.

“You know…” He said suddenly “I have orders not to get close to the Phantom Troupe…”

Hisoka smirked and turned around slowly. “That’s a wise order…” He laid his hands on the assassin’s waist and pulled him against him. “But don’t worry; I’m not really a member of the Troupe.”

“You are not?”

Instead of answering, the redhead started kissing and nibbling along his neck. It was probably true. Illumi knew that Hisoka was a liar, but he also knew that he was not a thief. If he had joined the Ryodan, it was probably because someone had caught his eye.

“Who is it?”

Illumi could feel Hisoka’s laugh vibrate against his skin. He lifted his lips just enough to let his words be heard. “Their leader”

 “Chrollo?”

The magician abruptly stopped his ministrations and looked back at the Zoldyck’s face.  “Do you know him?”

“Well…” He paused, trying to find the right words to explain the strange situation. “Kind of. Sometimes we text.”

“…You are friends with Chrollo?”

“No. We are acquaintances.” He replied slowly in a condescending tone. “We exchange information sometimes, that’s all.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, he still wasn’t completely convinced. “But you said you knew him.”

“I said “kind of”. We met once briefly, but I think it was enough to get an impression of him.”

 

That was true in a way. After the club incident, both men had exchanged numbers, as promised. Illumi got the first text just hours later.

< Would you ever consider joining the Troupe?

Do you have a vacancy? >

< You can make a vacancy if you defeat one of the already existing members.

Is that ok for the rest of the group? >

< Yes. It’s the rules, and they respect them.

…Hypothetically speaking, what would I gain if I joined the troupe? >

And so it started. However, after some time, Illumi felt his plans starting to crumble. Chrollo never said it literally, but it was implied on his texts. The Phantom Troupe was not as united as it seemed. The members usually worked separately and only got together for important events. Their loyalty was with the spider, but the spider was the group itself, not a person in specific. The way Chrollo made it look, everyone could be replaced, even himself. This was a stop sign for the Zoldyck’s plans. He could try to convince Chrollo, but he did not have time to convince the rest. Besides, the organization was not trustworthy. The fact that they had let someone like Hisoka join them confirmed it. Handling Hisoka was one thing, but having to deal with 12 other people that could be very much like him in power and dishonesty was just impossible for him.

Grudgingly, he dismissed his project.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Illumi, we need to talk to you.”

Illumi closed the door behind him and sat in front of his father and grandfather.

“We were contacted by the Ten Dons. They hired us to get rid of the Phantom Troupe. …I think you understand where I’m going with this.”

He did. What his father was trying to say was that this was an extremely dangerous mission and it was likely that at least one of them would not survive. In the worst case, both of them could be defeated and he would have to make the arrangements for Killua to take over as the new head of the family.

“We’re going to get more information once we get to Yorkshin. We’re leaving soon… In case anything happens to me-“

“Father, wait. You don’t have to die.”

Silva and Zeno were caught by surprise by the strange interruption of the younger assassin.

“What do you mean?”

“I have an idea… Please, wait a moment.” Illumi stood up and dialed a number on his phone. “Chrollo? Can you talk right now? It’s important … There’s a bounty on your head.”

The older men tensed immediately but Illumi held his hand up, asking them to keep quiet. “Well, this time the assassin is my father. … Yes … It’s not a warning; I’m offering you a way out … Hire me.”

The silver-haired men were still tense and confused, but they let the conversation continue.

“If I kill my father’s clients, the contract is no longer valid and he is free to retreat. … I would never do that. I’m a professional. … Yes. I know who they are. … Of course. I will send you that info later. … Later, I’ll call you.”

Illumi hung up and even though he was looking down at his phone he could feel the gaze from his father’s ice blue eyes pierce him with interrogation. However, the first to talk was Zeno, who broke the silence with a cheerful laugh.

“My my! It seems you have made important clients, Illumi! You’re really an adult now… Aaaah… I remember when you were little, time sure flies.”

“Old man.”

Silva did not look at his father while addressing him to shut up. His eyes were fixed on Illumi, who remained expressionless and immutable. The conversation had been too short. His son would have to call that man back to discuss details, and he would probably do so after they had left. Why? Why did his son have this man’s number?

“Illumi…”

“I know.” He answered lowering his head and trying not to sound too condescending. _Of course I know, I’m not stupid_. He would not give Chrollo any information about them. His father seemed to understand.

“That was their leader, wasn’t it? What can you tell us about him?”

“I don’t know much. He got my number from another client. I have only worked for him a couple of times and we have never met in person.”

It was a lie, but he needed his father to calm down and it worked.

“Well… Do you have any idea where the Dons are?”

“No, but I will start searching right away.”

“Ask Milluki to help you with that. The success of your plan depends on you being fast. If we manage to find Chrollo or any other member of the Troupe before you kill the Dons, we will go ahead and do what we were hired for.”

Illumi nodded and Silva finally breathed out. He trusted Illumi. There was no way he would do something detrimental to them.

“You should take Kalluto with you”, added Zeno. “You will go faster and it will serve him to get experience.”

 “I will.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

< If I leave, I have a chance to fight Chrollo… But if I leave, he’ll be killed. ♥

< In other words, I’m stuck here. ♥

< So if you can help me. ♣️

 

 

When the time limit that Illumi had given Hisoka to escape the Troupe's lair was over, he and his brother fled the abandoned building. That had happened a while ago, and Illumi still had not received any signs of life from the jester. 

“Aniki, why are you checking your phone so much?”

Illumi had not realized he was doing so. He was curious about the outcome of Hisoka’s fight with the head of the Spider. He had not seen Chrollo’s abilities in person, but he knew he was a powerful opponent. If Hisoka had managed to get his match, one of them could already be dead.

“It’s nothing… Oh! I almost forget to tell you. Good job! Your stealth was perfect. I’m truly amazed at your progress.”

“You are too kind, Illu-nii.”

“No, I really mean it. First during the attack to the Dons, now hiding from the Phantom Troupe… You have polished your skills a lot in a short time. I’m impressed.”

Kalluto’s smiled and looked down, his face gleaming with pride.

 

 

By the time the eldest brother finally got the message he was waiting for, the two brothers were already back at Kukuroo Mountain. Illumi quickly opened it. It was from Hisoka.

< I’ll pay you later.

That was not what he was expecting. It didn’t even have his characteristic card suit emoji signing the text.

What happened? >

The answer took a long time to arrive.

< I couldn’t fight him. Long story short, Chrollo lost his nen.

 

Illumi read the message several times and even so he was unable to believe it. He called Chrollo but his cellphone appeared to be out of reach. He called Hisoka.

 

“Illumi I really don’t want to talk now. I’ll pay you, trust me.”

“Is it true that Chrollo lost his nen?”

“Why would I lie to you about that?” He was clearly upset; it was one of the few times that Illumi had heard him in that state.

“What happened?”

“…Well, I guess you could say an ally betrayed me… But we weren’t working together exactly, so it wasn’t really like that…”

“I don’t understand.”

“He got his nen sealed! He can't fight... Listen, we’ll talk some other day. “

 

Illumi still had many questions, but he knew that Hisoka would not pick up the phone again.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly. Kalluto shyly peeked in.

 

“Aniki, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course”

 

Illumi sat on the border of his bed and gestured at his little brother to sit next to him.

 

“What is it?”

“I think I have an idea to get Killua back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Illumi was soon going to realize that there was an important error in his reasoning, tho ( ⓛ ω ⓛ ) Ohohohoho~


End file.
